It's More Than I can Stand
by Lotus Blossom
Summary: Peter Pettigrew and Narcissa Collins were desperately in love, but her parents have arranged a marriage to Lucius Malfoy. The jealousy is enough to drive Peter mad.


**Title: **It's More Than I Can Stand**  
Author **Name: Adelaide (natural_born_novelist)**  
Author E-mail: **natural_born_novelist@yahoo.com**  
Category: **Drama**  
Sub Category: **Angst**  
Rating: **PG**  
Spoilers: **All four books and "The Chosen"**   
Ships: **Het…Peter/Narcissa, Lucius/Narcissa**  
Summary: **Peter Pettigrew and Narcissa Collins were desperately in love, but her parents have arranged a marriage to Lucius Malfoy. The jealousy is enough to drive Peter mad.**  
Disclaimer****: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story was inspired by and contains snippets of the song "El Tango de Roxanne" from the musical "Moulin Rouge", which contains snippet's from "Roxanne" by the Police**  
Author's Note** This story is in fact a spin-off of the novel-length fic "The Chosen" which is also by me (and can be found on Schnoogle if your interested). It isn't necessary to read that first, although it may be helpful in some respects

______________________________________________________________________________________

  
_Jealousy, yes, jealousy, Will drive you...mad!_

The Wireless was blaring loudly in the Gryffindor common room that evening. Not another soul was down there, except Peter Pettigrew. He was sitting in front of the fire listening to the wireless, and trying not to cry. Why would a seventh year Gryffindor be trying not to cry? There is a very simple answer to this question. Peter was in love. Peter was in love with a beautiful flaxen haired Slytherin girl who had just taken his heart from him and ground it into unrecognizable pieces with her high-heeled shoes. She had chosen the other boy and that was the end of the tale.

_Roxanne  
You don't have to put on that red light...  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right  
Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne  
You don't have to sell you body to the night_

"I'm sorry Peter," She had said to him earlier that evening, "but I've always been in love with Lucius."

"No you haven't," Peter objected. "Sure, you had a crush on him when you were younger, but I always thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong. Lucius can buy me the world, my mother did the right thing."

"I can't believe you believe that."

"I can't believe you don't." After that she walked away. Peter wasn't sure, he never could be, but her thought he saw a few tears falling down her face. Even if she had been crying, she never would have admitted to it. His beloved Narcissa was just that way.

_His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
It's more than I can stand_

Peter sighed, he couldn't stop the tears and he didn't really want to anymore. He and Narcissa had promised long ago that they would always be together. "I'll follow you into Hell if I must." Narcissa had never been too happy with that promise. She always thought that it too fully bound them together. She had, of course, been right. He was bound to her, but not just because he had spoken the promise, but because he fully believe with all his heart that she was the only women he could ever love, and he knew that he would do anything to be close to her, anything at all. Even if it meant going to see that infernal Lucius Malfoy himself.

_Roxanne  
Why does my heart cry?  
Roxanne  
Feelings I can't hide  
You're free to leave me but just don't deceive me...  
And please, believe me when I say, I love you..._

"Peter!" He heard Narcissa cry from behind him. He had been hoping to meet with Lucius without her around, but apparently she had seen him. "I know what you've done." That was all she had to say to make him want to cry again.

"It's for us," was the only thing he could say. 

She frowned at him, a strange expression of disgust overcoming her face. "I don't want you to sell your soul for me."

"I told you I'd go through Hell for you and I intend to do just that. I love you Narcissa, with even fiber of my being and if this is the only way I can be close to you…" He lifted his left sleeve to show her the Dark Mark, the same one her husband-to-be had. "…than this is what I will do." 

He then left the Manor and Narcissa feel to the floor sobbing.

Roxanne  
Why does my heart cry  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Feelings I can't hide  
You don't have to put on that dress tonight  
Roxanne  
Why does my heart cry  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Feelings I can't hide  
Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne!

"We are gathered he today to mourn the loss of Peter Pettigrew," The minister droned on. Narcissa couldn't hear much of what he said. She just stared with venom at the tombstone, a fire in her eyes. She was holding a wailing Arabella Figg, one of her dearest friends. She knew Arabella wasn't exactly wailing for Peter and she didn't care. Narcissa knew that any tears for him would be wasted tears, even if Arabella did not. 

"Things would never be the same," Arabella had said when Narcissa informed her of her engagement to Lucius. Arabella was right. Nothing would be the same. The group that had clung to each other through school had been torn apart and all Narcissa could think was 'Two funeral's in one week, all for me. He didn't save us, he destroyed us. He ruined the only good thing I ever had in life. He may love me, but I'll hate him forever.'


End file.
